PokemonXDigimon When worlds collide jhoto edition
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After his success of two regions Ash was thinking if he can travel again as he then meets Mimi and palmon and plans on going to the jhoto region together then they will have one problems team rocket and powerful evil digimon wants to destroy their worlds AshxMimi PikachuxPalmon


**Pokémonxdigimon when worlds collide**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash meets a new friend**

 **I do not own Pokémon and Digimon so I'm going to do three special versions of this story where Ash returns from Aloha region since he had succeeded his dream and just to let everyone know that Ash lost the kalos league and released greninja doesn't exist in this story means Ash will be meeting something that came from an another world or you should say someone with a digimon now that a new journey has begun in the regions once again stronger Ash, smarter Ash, mature Ash and also for the first time ever AshxMimi**

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto helping his mom

"Thanks for helping me with the garden Ash." Said Delia who was talking to her son as Ash looks at her "I'm just glad to help out mom." Said Ash with a smile as pikachu hops on to his shoulder "pika pi." Said pikachu as Delia then ask him something

"You got plans to do Ash?" She asked him

"Well I'm planning going to see professor Oak in his lab he said he wants to see me in a important subject." Ash said to her as he's ready to go "good luck Ash and be back for dinner." She shouted to him "I will mom!" Ash shouted as he's on the road he and pikachu travel around heading towards the lab as Ash then was thinking about something "since I finished the kalosand aloha what should I do now?" Ash thinks about what should he do now after his success he had faced a rival\friend and his charizard with mega evolution. Then he faced the trials in aloha but now he just need to think what to do

"Pika" said pikachu as Ash looks at him

"I'm fine buddy I'm just thinking of what to do since returning back from Aloha." Ash said to him as they walked more just then he felt a breeze "is it cold here or it's just me?" Ash said as he noticed the sky was acting strange as then an spiral vortex portal appeared "what the arceus is that?" Ash couldn't see because it's so bright just then he could've sworn he saw someone coming out from here then was falling

"Ah hang on Noivern let's do this." Ash throws his pokeball then noivern appeared and flew so fast as he grabbed someone lucky he saved the person or else that person would be history by then "good work noivern" Ash said as he has a look at the person turns out it was a girl about his age her hair curled up at the tips and dyed in shades of pink with star decorations. She wears a midriff-baring blue and red T-shirt with a white collar and white stripe across the chest, as well as a yellow star in the middle. She also wears a white skirt and tall white boots with beige platform heels and maroon straps. Ash checks her pulse

"She's OK" said Ash then he noticed her partner was a plant like creature but not a Pokémon

"It can't be a Pokémon or a ultra beast?" Said Ash if it's not a Pokémon or a ultra beast then what is it he's seeing but his answers will have to wait but the vortex launch something else from it as a light came and went straight for Ash as he caught it "whoa what's this?" Ash looked and it was a small device looks newer but has a stylized M on it

"What's that? It must've come from the light in that vortex?!" Ash said then pikachu shouts to Ash that the portal was gone "where did it go? I'll worry about that later right now I must get her to the lab hope she's going to be OK!" Ash then hops on to noivern to fly them to the lab then all of the sudden she's starting to wake up "Ah...where am I?" As Ash heard her waking up "noivern land here." As noivern nodded and lands to the ground as the girl saw noivern

"Ahh a digimon please don't eat me I'm to pretty to die!" She shouted as Ash was confused

"Hey you okay and why are you afraid of my noivern?" Said Ash as the girl then looks at him and realise an bat dragon like Pokémon was his she was embarrassed of herself "I'm so sorry it was my mistake I thought that was a wild digimon for a minute." She said that made Ash more confused "Digimon? You mean your partner was a digimon." Ash asked as the girl heard him said that "Palmon is OK think glad!" Said said

"Palmon thats your partner's name." Said Ash

"Yes and you're saying you never heard a digimon." She asked

"No noivern is a Pokémon." Ash told her that got her to realized that she's in a other world "you're saying I'm at the other world with new creatures going to hunt us down." She was worried as Ash calms her down "relax my world has people you see humans and Pokémon co exist together." Ash told her that made the girl looked amazed "a world where both existed my apologise" he apologized to him of her behavior as Ash smiled

"Nothing to worry about you were unconscious from the portal and almost died lucky I saved you in time." Said Ash as the girl couldn't believe her ears that she almost died but he saved her from death "why thanks I never been saved on my life and may I ask your name?" The girl asked Ash his name

"Ash Ketchum." Said Ash

"Ash Ketchum that's such a cute name I ever heard from my savior." She said in her mind as Ash looks at her "may I ask your name as well." Ash asked her as the girl looks at him "Mimi tachikawa." Said Mimi who introduced herself to him "Mimi tachikawa that's a nice name you had Mimi." Said Ash as she looks away blushing "he said I had a nice name I have to just calm down." As Mimi looks at him then noticed pikachu on his shoulder "Oh who's this cute little guy!" She asked Ash about pikachu "that's pikachu he's my first Pokémon." Said Ash as Mimi looks at him "mind I hold him Ash." Said Mimi being so sincere

"Sure Mimi." Said Ash as Mimi picked him up

"You're so cute pikachu it's nice to meet you for the first time." Said Mimi then pikachu smiles to her as he gives her a puppy kiss then she heard palmon was waking up "Mimi..." As Mimi looks at her friend then runs to her "Palmon how are you?" She asked her how she's feeling as palmon looks at her

"I'm fine but where are we I remember we were falling." She remembers of her and Mimi falling from the sky "we had but don't worry Ash asked us." Mimi points at Ash and pikachu "hey thanks for saving us!" Said palmon as Ash and pikachu heard her talking for the first time "wow you can talk?" Ash was amazed "of course I can and can he." Said Palmon asking about pikachu as he spoke "pika pi." Said pikachu as palmon understand him "nice to meet you pikachu I'm palmon." Said palmon as Mimi learns that pokemon only speak by their name "Ash are Pokémon like pets?" Said Mimi as Ash looks at her

"Of course Pokémon are used for pets and as your friends and they can be used for battles, contests, dances and performance." Said Ash as Mimi was more impressed of all this

"Wow Ash that's amazing." She said to him "how about you Mimi what's your story." Ash asked as Mimi then going to tell him "well you see our worlds were saprate and I was a digidestned who was defending the two worlds but digimon on the other hand can digivolve to champion, ultimate and mega as well because I'm holding a digivice." She shows Ash her digivice as Ash noticed something about hers

"You mean like this." As Ash shows her his as Mimi couldn't believe it

"A digivice but looks different then mine and the others means you're a digidestined like me Ash." Said Mimi as Ash looks at his "I could be we should get to professor oak's lab care to come along Mimi and Palmon." Said Ash as Mimi looks at him

"I love to Ash so we can know each other more like friends." Said mimi

"That's what friends are for and making friends with a digidestined and a digimon is the first time." Said Ash as mimi couldn't help but smiled at the trainer "and my first time making friends with a Pokémon trainer and his Pokémon as well." Said mimi as they travel to professor oak's lab while palmon is traveling with pikachu

 **thats it of Pokémonxdigimon when worlds collide jhoto edition chapter 1 hope you enjoyed it and also I'm going to do two more versions of worlds collide and you guess it AshxSora and AshxKari in different regions just as Hoenn for AshxSora based on the devaintart designs and for the Ashxkari I'm thinking either kalos or unova but it's your choice by then hope you enjoyed this AshxMimi version and I'm planning of adding Mimi gets her first Pokémon in chapter two as they're going to jhoto if you had ideas send your reviews and pm so enjoy**


End file.
